


PMD2: Snow Day at Treasure Town

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: After the main plot, Crushes, Freezing, Gen, Lapras can go places besides the Hidden Land, from my old fanfiction.net account, old, sudden snowstorms, the main character and partner don't have a romantic relationship, unexpected crisis, unlikely to be continued, winter came early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Snow has fallen in Treasure Town and Team Moonlight is out to find out why. Traveling to Blizzard Island, they search for the culprit in order to bring him to justice. But with the temperature dropping fast, can Kit protect her team from freezing?





	PMD2: Snow Day at Treasure Town

It was another peaceful night in Treasure Town. The citizens were fast asleep…all except for a certain exploration team leader. Seated on the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, she watched the waves of the ocean crash into the rocks at its base far below. The moonlight turned the waters silver, illuminating the barely-noticeable portal in the distance that led to the Hidden Land.

Her name was Kit and she was an Eevee, formerly a human from the future. Her life had been happy and bright, despite not having her memories beyond meeting Sparks on the beach over a year ago. But the knowledge that her partner from the future, Grovyle, was gone made her heart ache. She missed him so much.

Life moved onward once Dialga brought her back to life a few weeks ago. She and Sparks, her Pikachu partner, continued to go on adventures as Team Moonlight. They had recruited tons of new friends and journeyed to plenty of new places, scouring many dungeons along the way. And they brought back loads of exotic treasures, too.

So here she sat, watching the ocean in the middle of the night.

 _I haven't had any Dimensional Screams recently,_ she thought. _I guess they vanished once the future was saved. That's a good thing…right?_

She hated to admit it but she missed those visions, even if the dizzy spells had made her sick frequently. It gave her a sense of security, knowing what could happen in the future or discovering something that happened in the past. It had become a part of her daily life. Now it was gone, along with that security.

She sighed, blinking to lessen the impact the moonlight had on her chocolate-brown eyes. Her cream-tipped fox tail twitched and her big ears easily picked out the songs the local Kricketune sang every night. Her nose registered the salty smell of the ocean. Her brown fur, including the cream ruff around her neck, shifted slightly with the night breeze. All these new feelings and instincts had also become natural to her.

Despite her sensitive sense of hearing, Kit never noticed the sound of paws gently padding toward her. Suddenly, a blue fox-like creature leapt upon her. Kit screamed, nearly leaping off the edge of the bluff in terror. At least she would have if a pair of jaws hadn't snatched her by the scruff and pulled her back up.

"What was that for, Icy?!" the Eevee demanded.

The Glaceon, one of the many members of Team Moonlight, simply smiled and giggled. Despite her older age, she seemed more like a child than an adult Pokemon.

Finally ceasing her laugh, she said, "Sorry about that, Kit. I just wanted to find you since you weren't in bed."

"Before you ask, I'm fine," Kit replied. "I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit, that's all."

"Is it about Grovyle?"

"What?! No!"

Icy had never met Grovyle, but she had heard plenty of tales about him from Sparks. Most revolved around them teaming up and trying to save the future from paralysis. It didn't make much sense to her but Dialga had promised that it was all true. And it hadn't taken her long to discover Kit's feeling for the missing Grass-type.

"Then are you coming back to bed?" the Glaceon asked. "Mana can't sleep without you, Kit."

"Okay, I'm coming."

As the pair descended back into their base, Kit could've sworn she saw something fluttering down from the sky. It was small and white. Deeming it her imagination, the Eevee walked down the steps and curled up beside the young Manaphy. After a bit of tossing and turning to find a comfortable position, she finally fell asleep.

Outside the stone jaws of Sharpedo Bluff, snow began to fall.

_The next morning…_

"Time to get up, guys!" Kit called, shaking her sleepy partner. "I've already got a mission picked out and everything. It was one of the ones we grabbed yesterday but never did. Come on, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" The Pikachu sat up, yawning. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the Eevee sleepily. "What mission is it this time, Kit? And please say it isn't to Dark Crater again! I hate that place!"

"It's not to Dark Crater, Sparks. It's to Apple Woods," Kit replied.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" Sparks cried. "An easy mission! At last!"

"I'm bringing Terrence and Kipper with us," Kit added. "Guys, get up!"

"Ugh! I'm up!" a Treecko complained, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Five more minutes, momma…" A Mudkip rolled over, drool running from his open mouth as he fell back asleep.

"Come on, Kipper. Time to go on a mission." The Treecko nudged him with a hand before standing up. "Kit and Sparks are getting married, Kipper."

"NOOOOOOO!" the Mudkip screamed, shooting upright instantly. Jumping over to Kit, he started bawling. "You can't marry him, Kit! Sparks isn't the right guy for you! I am!"

"Kipper, Terrence was lying," Kit deadpanned.

"Huh?" The Mudkip blinked, confused. "You mean you and Sparks aren't getting married?"

"Not in this lifetime," the Eevee replied. _Maybe when he grows up a bit more._

"Terrence, you meanie! You lied to me!" Kipper cried.

"I had to get you up somehow." The Treecko smirked. "Come on, we're going."

"Awww…" The Mudkip followed as the four Pokemon walked up the steps to head for Treasure Town.

The moment Kit reached the top step, she was hit with a blast of cold air. Yelping, she backed up but was forcibly shoved out by Sparks. One by one, the team exited the base and looked around with awe. Shivering, Kit sat up and shook her head.

"Kit, look at this!" the Pikachu cried.

"What's this stuff?" Kipper asked, kicking at some of the white stuff the covered the ground.

"It's called snow," Terrence replied. "It's basically frozen water that falls from the sky when it gets cold enough outside. What I want to know is why is there snow here? Yesterday was warm and, knowing her, Kit went outside last night. How could snow have fallen?"

"Who knows?" Kit muttered. "Let's see if anyone in Treasure Town noticed the snow."

Leaving their base behind, the four Pokemon entered the bustling village called Treasure Town. Just as they expected, most of the Pokemon were playing in the snow or were hiding from the cold. Kit had to stop herself as Azurill and Marill nearly crashed into her. The brothers were rolling large balls of snow around.

"What are you guys doing?" the Eevee asked.

"Making a snow-Pokemon!" Azurill replied. "You want to help, Kit?"

"We would but we have a mission to go on. Sorry, guys." Kit didn't like saying 'no' to the brothers but she had to. Duty came first, after all. "Maybe later."

"Oh, okay…" Marill said. "Hey, why do you think it snowed?"

Kit shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe Articuno did it," Azurill suggested. "Or Regice."

"I highly doubt that," Terrence said. "Both Articuno and Regice have been recruited into our team. I don't think they would do this for no reason, if they did it at all."

"Come on, guys. We have to go. Have fun, kids!" Kit smiled. "We'll play when we get back, okay?"

"Okay!" The brothers nodded. "Bye!"

Team Moonlight kept walking until they reached the crossroads. Just as they began to head for Apple Woods, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Hey, wait!"

"Chatot?" Kit turned to see the shivering bird. "And before you ask, Articuno and Regice didn't do this."

"I w-w-wasn't going t-to ask t-that!" Chatot's beak was chattering. "We have a m-message that c-contains inform-mation on the c-culprit. T-They are at B-Blizzard Island!"

"I'm guessing you're going to ask us to find that culprit?" Kit asked.

Chatot nodded. "The G-Guildmaster said t-to assign this m-mission to y-you."

"We already have a mission, Chatot. Can't you find anyone else?" Sparks complained.

"No!" Chatot shook his head. "Now m-move along, if you p-please!"

Kit stopped arguing and nodded. Chatot actually looked miserable out in the snow.

"Fine, we'll do it. Can you take care of Mana, Chatot? I don't feel safe leaving him out here in the cold," Kit pleaded.

"Of c-course!" Chatot agreed.

Turning, he hopped through the thick blanket of snow on the ground as he made his way toward Sharpedo Bluff.

"Now what?" Terrence asked.

"We do what Chatot told us to. We head for Blizzard Island and find whoever's causing this snow to fall," Kit replied. "Let's move out, Team Moonlight! We have to get to Blizzard Island."

Turning, the four Pokemon headed down the path that would lead them to the beach. Boarding Lapras, they set sail toward Blizzard Island…unaware of the dangers they would now face in their new snowy environment.


End file.
